


Calculated risk

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing 2016 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond makes his own luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated risk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bets/wagers  
> Genre: canon  
> Challenge: write an MI6 OR a 007, one of the Bond fandom drabble formats created by @beaubete  
> Word count: 100 words exactly

Mostly in vain, Q chastised, “You have three bullets.”  
“I only need two.”  
“Whatever you're thinking, Bond…”  
“ _I’ll wager_ I only need two.”  
Q sighed. “You don't need to prove yourself to anyone here, you know,” he said softly, tone lacking his usual sharpness.  
“Then where's the fun?”  
“If you're wrong, you're spending your entire downtime with me in Q branch. I hear there are more archives to be digitized and unclassified.”  
There was nothing but static, and despite himself his pulse rocketed. “Bond?”  
Two shots. A crack. A thud.  
  
One shot.  
  
“Q, mission accomplished. I'll meet you at six.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
